The Reynolds Brothers
Harold and Shirley Reynolds are the parents of 7 sons, varying greatly not only in age but also ideology. They are a very traditional, conservative Christian family, and raised their sons in that vein. All are blonde and have blue eyes, and attended Waterfall elementary, middle, and high school . Jaime Reynolds Jaime Alexander Reynolds (02/25/2005) is the youngest of the Reynolds brothers. Jaime is a sweet, innocent kid, but very observant with an unerring tendency to speak his mind and see on a simplistically childlike but deep level. He has a strong tie to his faith, and has a big heart. He is very empathetic and in tune with the world around him despite his young age. Joey Reynolds Joe Joey Adam Reynolds (10/1/1998) is a very artistic, alternative kind of kid that always tries to go against the flow. Despite his parents’ insisting that it’s just a phase, he really feels he’s different. He enjoys indie music, and loves drawing with charcoal and watercolor (and he’s really good at it!). He is an atheist, though he goes through the motions of praying and going to church for his parents’ sake. He also loves photography. Jack Reynolds See Jack Reynolds. Jesse Reynolds See Jesse Reynolds. Jared Reynolds Jared Austin Reynolds (04/22/1990) is a prideful, cocky man who is slippery in the moral grey area, but still maintains a strong sense of family duty and his very protective of his younger brothers. He has a stunning natural ability for football and a powerful charisma that made him the ideal quarterback. He partied his way through high school, despite being QB 1 for varsity as a sophomore, and had scouts after him ever since. He nearly got kicked out of school for smoking weed on campus his senior year, and even though he a trouble maker he was accepted into University of Waterfall on full ride. He still parties, but is a little more grounded; though he rotates through ladies like rinse cycles on a washing machine. James Reynolds James Alan Reynolds (05/07/1886) was born moments later than his identical twin Jeff, and is more empathetic than his counterpart, while still being reserved. He’s kind, more supportive and understanding than Jeff, and very good with people, especially kids. Though he played football quite well in high school, he’s in medical school planning to major in pediatrics. He is very in tune with his faith. Jeff Reynolds Jeff Albert Reynolds (05/07/1986) is James' identical twin, older by mere moments, and was always the more rigid of the two; a natural born leader and an expert at getting his way, charismatic in an entirely different aspect. He was always quite bossy, and tended to jerk James around a bit as a child. He also played competitively for the football team, but his true calling was in criminal justice; he is in law school planning to become a lawyer. He considers himself a good Christian man, but really tends to use his faith, like he uses most other things, as a tool to gain what he wants.